


Reign - Frash One shot (Francis/Bash)

by Faithless11



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: And her wine, Fluff, Frash - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of Catherine de'Medici, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless11/pseuds/Faithless11
Summary: There are some things Bash wants to tell his brother after their fathers dead. So he writes a letter.
Note: I do not own the characters or story line. This work is based on season one of the tv show 'Reign'.





	1. Bash's letter to Francis

Francis,

you're probably asking yourself right now why I'm writing you a letter when I could just stop by your chambers and talk to you.

Well, the answer is that I'm not sure if I could bring myself to say these words, I wanted to tell you so desperately since the moment I was informed about our fathers dead, when I'm standing in front of you, face to face.

Seeing you all busy with actually no time to bother with something so comparative unimportant like your bastard brothers mood swings. Or sentimentality. However you will call this here right now.

I just wanted you to know, Francis, that now with you being in the new situation of being the king of a whole country you are not alone.

I might cannot carry the weight of your new task for you that you now have being the new king of france but I can prop it up. Make it lighter for you.

I need you to understand, little brother, that despite of everything that will happen in the future, despite good or bad, you can always count on me. That I will always stand by your side. That's a **promise**.

If we ever will get in a situation again where you don't know if you can trust me, where you fear me because you see me as a threat for your throne, your wife, as an **enemy** , I want you to know that you don't have to worry about it at all.

Because the only thing that matters to me is **you**.

I would **die** for you, Francis.

You are surrounded by people who admire you and love you because of your title, your power, your money, your good-looking.

But I don't love you, Francis, because of **all that** but because of all that we have been **through**. Together. As **brothers**.

You're my little brother, Francis, and I will protect you with everything I have. Always. Till the day I'll be **gone**.

And when this day will come I hope that you don't even need any kind of protection anymore. Because you are **save**.

That's all I have to say.

I probably already stealed enough of your time so I will end this letter quick.

Just never forget that I'll be always there for you, brother. Even in the darkest times.

Long may you live and reign.

Bash


	2. Francis' letter to Bash

Dear Bash,

after I've read your letter I just had to write back to you immediately.

First of all, I totally understand that you felt more like writing a letter than talking to me in person and it's fine.

I'm glad that you wrote this letter at all.

Which reminds me... I have two requests for you.

First, don't you ever say that you are unimportant again, Bash. Because everything that belongs to you is important to me. I'll be always be able to take some time for you, do you hear me?

And my second request, if I will ever turn into a complete fool again and think that you will be a threat for me shake some sense into me, will ya? Promise me that, Bash.

Because it's actually quite the opposite.

You're **everything** to me, Bash.

Do you recall the day you got wounded back from this one mission, I gave you? I immediately ran outside to you, consumed by such a big fear I didn't know was possible. A fear of **losing you** , brother.

And do you want to know what I knew after this day, Bash?

That I can't live without you. That there's no life after you.

Because I **need** you. In every way.

I would be **lost** without you.

Since I can think back you are by my side. You're always there.

Brother, a world without you, I don't even want to **think** about it.

You're my big brother, Bash, and I have always looked up to you. I still do.

And I love you with all my heart. And nothing will ever change that. No title, no woman.

I might be the king now but you're still my brother who I admire and love before anything else.

There are still so many things I would like to tell you right now, brother, but unfortunately my mother wants to see me. Immediately. And you know how Catherine can be.

If we both learned one thing then that you better not keep a de'Medici waiting. You might could get poison in your wine.

So I'll better end here right now.

Just one more thing. I'll be always there for you, too, brother. Even in the darkest times.

Long may you live and be able to avoid the wine.

Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  
>  So, that was the One shot, guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I already posted this on wattpad but unfortunately it seems as if not many people are interested in it. So I thought why not try and post it here maybe there are more 'Reign'-Fans out here on this platform. ;)  
> PS: I apologize for any kind of grammar mistakes I may have done since I'm not an English native speaker. I really hope I wasn't too bad. xD
> 
> Anyway, that's it. Thank you for taking the time and reading this One shot, folks!


End file.
